


Day and Night

by kingofthesun



Series: Love Bites! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Witch Keith (Voltron), just boys getting tats, keith kogane - Freeform, sawft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthesun/pseuds/kingofthesun
Summary: The world had funny ways of working, having a witch and a vampire fall in love.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Love Bites! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i'm a clown  
> voltron is dead to me but when i'm de to the pressed i write fanfiction okay  
> this has been sitting in my works in progresses since february of 2019 i believe  
> as always this is a first draft and not proof read because i do what i want  
> (characters are also out of character so fight me in the back room)

Steam blurred Lance’s vision, hot water streaming down his back. His mind seemed to blank when in his shower, the tension in his muscles dissipating away. Lance pressed his forehead against the shower wall, the cool marble contrasting with the hot water. For once, he felt truly at ease. 

“Bitch, where’d you put my toothpaste?”

The  _ schhink  _ of the shower curtains being pulled back made Lance’s heart skip a beat. He couldn’t help but scream at his unamused boyfriend who stood patiently waiting for him to finish. 

“Hey — stop screaming, it’s me — I asked you a question!”

Keith stood in their small, apartment-sized bathroom, bangs pinned up and face mask applied. He was still dressed in his pajamas, which consisted of one of Lance’s old t-shirts, barefoot tapping as he waited for an answer. 

When Lance finally caught his breath, he slammed the shower knob that turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He stepped out of the tub, water dripping from his hair and he reached for another towel to dry it. 

“How should I know where your toothpaste is, it’s not  _ my _ toothpaste!”

Keith pressed himself against the wall to let Lance walk past to the other side of the bathroom where his clothes sat, “Well, considering you went on a cleaning frenzy to organize your products last night, I thought you just decided to touch my stuff again and throw it out.”

Lance scoffed as he rubbed the towel through his hair, “You’re patronizing me about touching your things when you are clearly using one of my face masks right now?”

Keith’s face flustered under the clay face mask, “I thought it was fair since you moved my stuff!”

A tube of Aquafresh came flying towards Keith’s face as he finished his statement. He caught it and glanced back up at Lance who was now starting his own face routine. 

“Just use mine for now. I don’t even know why we have separate bottles of toothpaste anyways.”

Keith sighed in defeat and squeezed a bit of toothpaste on his brush, “I don’t know, maybe because you’re weird with people touching your stuff?”

Lance paused in the middle of rubbing on his moisturizer, “ _ I’m _ weird with people touching my stuff?” He raised an eyebrow and wiggled his way behind Keith, he glanced up at him behind the mirror. 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, his bare chest pressed against his back and hummed. 

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t the one scaring people in the middle of their showers, disrespecting their privacy, demanding for their toothpaste to be returned.”

Keith spit into the sink and shrugged, “It’s not like I saw anything I haven’t seen before.” He took a wet washcloth and began wiping off his mask, “Besides, you have to admit that you can be a bit territorial.”

Lance’s grinned, fangs promptly making their appearance. He lightly grazed the skin on Keith’s shoulder, earning a small shiver from his partner. 

“What can I say? I like protecting what’s mine.”

The moment was ruined by a wet smack in the face by Keith’s towel. 

“Oh, quit it. I have things to do today.”

Lance pouted and pulled away, “You’re no fun, Kogane.”

Keith hummed as he rinsed his face, ignoring that fact. 

Suddenly, Lance’s towel was yanked down as if there was an invisible hand holding it. Lance scampered to find something to cover himself with, his face now flushed with embarrassment. 

“Hey! I told you to stop doing that!”

Keith batted his eyelashes innocently as he walked past him out of the bathroom. “Who, me? I would never!”

Guilty golden freckles littered the bridge of Keith’s nose, a sign of his magic use. 

“Uh-huh,” Lance hummed, “Right.”

Lance and Keith were not your ordinary college couple. To begin, Lance was over seventy years old. And also a vampire. Keith was a witch, technically. He dabbled in witchcraft, performed spells and ceremonies, and even had his own potion brewing kit (Lance now understood why he wasn’t allowed in the kitchen after an incident where he mixed up a paralysis potion for coffee. He is now banned from that part of the apartment.) but he wasn’t an actual witch. There were covens and rules for that, but the world knows that that boy can’t listen to others for the life of him.

Lance’s discovery of Keith’s magical lifestyle actually explained a lot of unanswered behavioral qualities that Lance had been dealing with for years now. Like why Lance would find Keith cooking at 3 o’clock in the morning when he came to the kitchen for a drink, or why he insisted on taking in every stray creature that crossed his path, even though their landlord said no pets. Lance couldn’t even count the number of stray cats Keith had smuggled into the apartment on both hands. There was a time where Keith had kept a lizard for six months before Lance found it chilling in the sink one morning. Keith claimed that it was taking its weekly bath and it's rude to disturb someone in the bathroom, Lance was very close to leaving him that day. 

The boy did have his connection to nature, which explained why he spent most of his time in the woods. Lance couldn’t blame him though, he also found himself wandering the forest paths because of his eating habits. He was surprised that the two of them didn’t discover each other’s secrets sooner.

Though Keith hated it when Lance would trek mud into the living room and leave his blood-soaked clothes for Keith to wash, and Lance got annoyed at the little tricks Keith would cast on him just to get on his nerves, they somehow made it work.

The world had funny ways of working, having a witch and a vampire fall in love. 

When Lance had dressed and left the bathroom, Keith was digging through the dresser drawers, looking for a pair of socks, unsuspecting. Lance grinned and rubbed his hands together, slowly stalking towards his oblivious boyfriend. 

He was going to scare him, payback for the shower, and towel incident. Just as Lance was about to grab Keith’s shoulders, the latter piped up. 

“Don’t even think about it, McClain.”

Lance stopped in his tracks. 

“Fuck, how— you always do this to me!”

“I saw you in the mirror, duh.”

“I don’t have a reflection! Do you have eyes on the back of your head or something?”

Keith stood and turned to face him, a small grin twitching across his lips. 

“I have to keep an eye on you somehow.”

“Wait, what? Do you actually have eyes in the back of your head?”

“So I’m thinking that we should go to the mall today.”

“Keeeeeith, answer my question!”

Keith turned in the doorway of their room and winked, then turning back around and heading into their living room. 

Lance crossed his arms and huffed, frustrated with the way the other always avoided questions. He joined Keith on the couch, who was pulling on his boots. 

“What do you think about me getting a second piercing?”

Lance shrugged, slumping down onto the couch. 

“I really couldn’t care less. You’ve already got gauges, so I guess you’d look twice as cool.”

Keith finished tying on his boots and leaned back on the couch with him. 

“Yeah, but you don’t think it’ll be too much?”

“Nah, you do you. Get your nose pierced while you’re at it, I know you’ve been thinking of it.”

Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder and kissed the top of his head. 

“Besides, if you really hated it you could always voodoo it away or something like you do with every scratch of yours.”

Keith rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from Lance.

“Get ready, old man.”

“I’m not that OLD!”

Despite it being six days until Christmas, the mall was surprisingly quiet for a Friday morning. With school being out, the small college town had almost become abandoned with proof of the now-empty stores and restaurants.

Lance began to recall all the news articles about malls shutting down and how online shopping had started to kill businesses. He remembered a time when he’d hang around the arcade with his friend Sven, right after the movie War Games came out. God, maybe he was getting old. 

The vamp observed the abandoned arcade from his spot on the bench. The tacky lights flashing obnoxiously, trying to entice a simple-minded kid who would pay for tokens and win tickets to exchange for cheap prizes. Why did he like the arcade so much again?

His thoughts were broken by the bottle being shaken in front of his face.

“This isn’t the bottle of water I asked for,” Lance commented, taking the beverage from his boyfriend’s hand. 

Keith took a sip of his own drink, a bottle of lemonade too bitter for its own good. He stuck his tongue out in distaste and screwed the bottle shut before tossing it into the trash can. 

Lance chuckled and examined his own drink.

“Coconut water?”

Keith shrugged, “It’s a water of sorts.”

“Is this another one of your dumb plasma substitutes?”

“I read it online somewhere!”

“Uh-huh, because I definitely trust that.” He cracked the seal of the bottle, the milky color of the water staring back at him. “This can’t be good.”

Keith pinched his arm, “Try it before you turn it down.”

Lance rolled his eyes and took the smallest sip, trying his best to gag. 

“Yep.” he coughed, “Tastes like ass.”

He closed the bottle and tossed it into the trash, having it join its bitter brother. 

Keith sighed and laid his head on Lance’s shoulder, “Is it stupid of me to try and make a vampire vegan?”

“If I said yes, would you be offended?”

He sighed and shook his head, burying his face into the soft fabric of Lance’s coat, “No, not really.”

Lance reached over and pulled Keith’s toboggan down over his eyes, earning a displeased grunt from his other half, “Aren’t you supposed to be getting needles shoved through your ears? What are you doing trying to hide in my shoulder?”

“Mmm, buttering you up.” he hummed as he readjusted his hat, “I had an idea.”

“That’s never good.”

Tapping the tips of his pointer fingers together, Keith tried his best giving his most pleading puppy-eyed look. 

“I was thinking we could get tattoos together…”

“ _ We? _ ”

Lance had pulled himself back from his partner, a look of betrayal prominent on his face. 

“You know I don’t like needles. Bad memories. A lot of mistakes. Possibly the reason I have to exist on this mortal plane forever?”

Keith scoffed at his boyfriend, eyes rolling for the millionth time that day, “They wouldn’t be big. I just had the idea that we could pick small designs for each other. I don’t know, just to waste time.” His lips pursed as he tried to fight off the smile that wanted to breach.

“And like you said, if we don’t like them or end up hating each other, I could just  _ voodoo _ them away.”

The two stared at each other, a weird tension in the air between them as they sat on a cold, metal bench in the middle of a dying mall. Did Lance have anything to lose? To put simply, not really. Keith could heal the ink away if he really wanted, but then all that time would have been wasted. Lance quirked a brow at the thought, if there was anything he had plenty of, it was time. Well, he ran out of excuses and he could see Keith growing more impatience with his longing silence.

With a sigh of defeat, Lance pulled his lover back closer to him and planted a quick peck to the top of his head. 

“You know what? I’ve got nothing better to do.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Keith jumped up and dragged Lance to his feet, pulling him in the direction of the Piercing and Tattoo shop before Lance could change his mind.

By the second hour, Lance felt numb. Not numb from pain, but every emotion available. Since this was a spontaneous decision, the two had to choose from the premade designs to surprise the other. Lance’s nerves were already starting to catch up to him as he flipped through the many tattoo designs before him. Not only was he nervous from the idea and millions of needle pricks in his skin, but what if Keith doesn’t like the design he chooses? He said he would be happy with whatever, but Keith would never let him live down an ugly tattoo. 

After almost half an hour of searching, Lance finally decided on a design that Keith wouldn’t be mad at, at least he hoped. The drawing on paper looked a bit detailed, a large crescent moon with a few small snowy pine trees framing the bottom, but he believed it to be a nice scene for Keith’s chosen spot on the side of his left rib cage. 

Before the two of them laid down, Lance asked the artist assigned to Keith to add one more detail, something that he believed would be the icing on the cake, so to say. 

By the third hour, he was beginning to regret the decision of getting his tattoo on his right shoulder blade. The way he laid on his stomach with his head resting on his arms made them sore and cramp. The only good thing about his position is that Lance could watch the calm demeanor Keith wore as he laid on his side with his arm draped over his eyes. 

Lance found out very quickly that his boyfriend was NOT a talker when it came towards tattoos. This was not Keith’s first, with the stem of lavender down the length of his right forearm, or the pair of yellow cat eyes that were on the back of his neck underneath his hair (you will never believe the position they were in when Lance found that tattoo) but he had them before Lance met him, and he had yet to experience the eerily calm state Keith put himself in when he knew the pain was coming. 

They finished around the same time (though Lance would have finished sooner if he didn’t keep squirming and flinching so intensely) with neither of them knowing how much time had passed. When he had sat up, Lance felt dizzy. Not the same as “I-haven’t-eaten-in-six-days” dizzy, but more of a “my-body-tried-blocking-out-most-of-the-pain-that-I-don’t-even-remember-how-to-feel” dizzy. Keith would later call Lance a dramatic baby, but to be fair he never thought he’d get a tattoo in a million years. 

The two stood in front of the mirror with their eyes closed, itching to see their new ink. Keith squeezed Lance’s hand as they opened their eyes, viewing the artwork now displayed on their bodies. 

Through the mirror, Lance could see the tattoo artist standing with a hand mirror so he could see. On his back displayed in black and white was a brilliant sun, with a face of pure mischief as it grinned back at him. Its rays spread like lapping waves across his skin, bringing him back to decades before, staring at banners and tarps that littered his walls with the same sun smiling at him. 

Lance felt… warmth. A warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time. The sun that was now permanently on his back symbolized his past behind him. Something he knew Keith wanted him to know. It was clever, he had to admit, and something that made his heart swell. 

A small squeeze of his hand brought him back to the moment, back to Keith who was gently running his fingers across the small bat that sat nestled within the moon on his side. 

“I… love it.” Keith murmured, head tilting as he twisted his body to bring it forward.

Lance pulled Keith closer to him, wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders. 

“And I love you. A lot. It’s kind of scary.”

Keith chuckled, his body shaking in between Lance’s arms. 

“I take you like yours too?”

“You know me too well, Kogane.”

Lance pulled away and studied the scene that was now on his partner’s side. 

As his eyes examined the curve of the moon and the fullness of the trees, he watched as the inked snow that was frozen in place began to shift on Keith’s skin, falling on exposed branches. His brows furrowed as the bat within the piece began to slowly flap its wings, and Lance’s expression only became more puzzled.

Keith laughed, golden freckles dancing across his face. That laugh, Keith’s laugh brought back the familiar feeling of warmth, and Lance knew everything was going to be just fine.

How odd the universe was, making a witch and a vampire fall in love.


End file.
